His Hidden Past
by HaVoCs1trueLUV
Summary: Everyone has a secret, some more then others and some keep them better than others. But is any secret big enough to kill for? And how was Lieutenant Havoc sucked into this one? Please R


**His hidden past**

A/N: Please if you like it and add it to your favorites and such, please review it! I LOVE YOU (Oo)

_The blizzard outside the castle took control. It blew loudly hitting the secured stone walls. "You can't go brother! Please don't leave it like this! I hate your plans! They'll never work! I…" Sabella's cry was rudely interrupted She was held back firmly by guards in the grand hall; her brother not facing her, leaving for what seemed like forever._

"_Stop it." Her brother comely insisted. "You know the plan. Let me go and don't tell anyone. You'll be under plenty of protection. Use your alchemy to create a disguise." He said monotonously. A single tear slowly left his eye but he didn't dare let Sabella see his face. "I'll come back and see you again. I'll get a high rank in the military and visit you up here on a fake mission. This'll work Sabella, I promise. Trust me. I love you." As he headed threw the door he lightly waved over his shoulder not looking back. His fake smile faded back to a dull stare. He was serious._

Sabella suddenly raced back to reality from her flashback dream. She hated when she had that dream; it always meant that somehow she missed her brother. Wiping her tears, she slipped on her slippers and headed out of her bed chamber. Lazily, she walked down the grand hall and slowly slid her feet down the long stair case.

"Good morning ma'am. You have a visitor." The maid smiled bogusly to Sabella as she gestured her arm to the door.

Before seeing the visitor's face, Sabella felt the embrace of her brother squeezing tightly around her. "Great to see you, Bella! Are you well?" He cheered still holding her snugly in his grip.

She laughed. "Get off you brute!" Her strong English accent ringing smoothly in her voice. Smiling, she nodded and calmed her face.

"I brought you a new body guard! It seems our last wasn't as ready for the job as we had hoped." Her dark haired brother smugly grinned implying that Sabella was too hard on him.

She giggled. "I guess I moved to fast is all. He just wasn't equipped to handle me." She smiled teasingly and looked over her shoulder innocently. "I only teased him a bit."

"Sure; just a tad as always." He yarned.

Sabella's rocket smile slowly faded to a frown, knowing what was going to come next. Her brother was going to leave again. He only came to say a quick hello and goodbye. It wasn't new, but she wished, just once he would stay longer than their quick chats.

"Sabella…" He began.

"No, I get it. It's your duty. No one knows. I wouldn't tell."

Smiling faintly he reached out and tugged lightly on her dark red hair. "I like the color. I always thought you wanted to be blonde though." Sabella could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't like the way it looked with my face. This goes much better." She tried to smile yet it wouldn't emerge.

Seeing that it wasn't working, her brother simply frowned shifting his glance to the floor in sadness. "I love you." He said softly under his breath and let her go once more without another word. He always left too quickly for a returned "I love you two".

Sabella smiled to herself – at least he came; that's what matters the most. She walked up the stairs and decided she'd take a bath to sooth her morning aches. As usual, she walked into the beautiful lavender stone bathing room and turned the nozzles, letting the warm water run into the stone tub. She slowly removed her robe and stepped into the tub, relaxing in the soothing warm water.

Suddenly Sabella's relaxation was interrupted by a man whom let himself into the room. "Oh jeeze - I'm sorry! I didn't know you were… you know!" He shouted out of embarrassment. His face flushed a warm pink color as he stared rudely at Sabella's fine-looking figure.

Quickly, Sabella covered herself with her arms, splashing the bath water everywhere. "It'd be nice if you knocked!" She shouted in her British accent.

"Sorry! I'm your new body guard." The man said trying to calm the situation.

"Well right now is not the time to be guarding my body!" Sabella cried and threw a bar of soap at the man. It hit his head hard and bounced off making a _thud_ on the stone floor.

Rubbing his head, the new body guard raced out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Still blushing, he leaned his back against the door and took a cigarette out from the nipple pocket of his dark blue jacket. He lit it and took a slow drag. "I didn't mean to seem like a perv. I'm second lieutenant Jean Havoc and I'll be your main body guard for a while princess." He stated firmly outside the bathing room door.

"Nice to know. I'll remember to wear sweaters, a lot." Sabella joked tightly from the bath. Under her breath she asked herself, "I wonder if he knows about my brother if he's a second lieutenant. Then again, brother said not to trust anyone if he didn't."

Sabella grinned lecherously, "This is going to be a fun one." She whispered to herself giggling slightly. "He's a cutie."


End file.
